


Red or Black

by tempusborealis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusborealis/pseuds/tempusborealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle dom!Cas teases Dean before giving him what they both want, praising him all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red or Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunteur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hunteur).



Dean let out a deep breath and held himself still where he waited on the bed on all fours. Cas was behind him and he knew he couldn’t break the rules and sneak a peek, but oh how he wanted to.

“Have you prepared yourself like I asked, Dean?” Cas inquired with a lilting husk in his voice.  It made Dean shiver and nearly wrung a little whimper out of him.

“Yes, sir.”

A hand stroked down his flank and Dean wanted to moan. “Good boy.”

The hand disappeared but he knew Cas was still there behind him, prowling, stalking, biding his time. Several moments of silence fell and then Dean felt a finger delicately tracing his rim, around the plug he’d inserted earlier per Castiel’s instructions. He’d been wearing it for a few hours now and it’d faded into a delicious tension in the back of his mind. Until now, that is, when Castiel began toying with it.

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now, Dean?” Cas’ voice washed over him in low, gentle waves. “Ready, willing, offering yourself up to me to fill and pleasure?” A little smack to his ass. “Stunning.”

Finally, finally Cas came into his view. He’d taken off his blazer and loosened his tie, and Dean watched him slip the strip of blue cloth over his head. Cas came to stand in front of him fully and crouched down to look Dean in the eye.

“I know I can trust you to keep quiet, but you just look so lovely with your mouth full.” Dean didn’t need any more prompting, opening his mouth eagerly as Cas rolled up the tie and placed it behind his teeth. “There,” Cas continued. “Have I ever told you that blue compliments your complexion?” Dean snorted and Cas chuckled, petting a hand down Dean’s back as he walked behind him once more.

Cas’ fingers followed the swell of Dean’s ass, sliding between his cheeks until they reached the plug there. They tugged and rotated the toy inside him, and he felt a few downright electric jolts as the plug caught his prostate. Slowly it was withdrawn, and Dean was disappointed at the empty feeling. As it turned out, though, he didn’t have to mourn long.

He felt the cool silk of lubricant and sighed as two fingers slid up inside him, crooking and twisting so very perfectly, bringing him higher and higher just on the right side of pleasurable pain. Each swipe was like a hot iron of ecstasy, and the third finger only made the feeling all the more intense.

“There you are, honey. I’m going to take care of you.”

The fingers churned, getting in a few more determined drags over Dean’s prostate before pulling out. Within a breath, Cas was there – hard and proud – sliding up and down the wet cleft of Dean’s ass.

Dean’s breathing was harsher now, made hungry and heavy by the priming he’d received from Cas’ fingering. He just barely managed not to push back against Cas’ heat, that amazing, delirious heat that he wanted inside him at any cost. He locked his knees and elbows with the effort, and was rewarded a moment later with the prow-like head of Cas’ cock pushing against his hole.

Castiel took his time – he was nothing if not a tease. He’d told Dean once that the blush of his skin was addictive, and the more Cas strung him out the lovelier it became. Dean was sure at this point he must be positively glowing.

Cas worked himself just inside in short little pushes, fraction of inches at a time. The feeling of fullness was exactly what Dean craved and Cas knew it, holding himself back from pushing in all the way for what felt to Dean to be excruciatingly long minutes. Cas’ hands rested on his hips and the now the thumbs came to stroke his rim while Cas’ cockhead rested just inside.

“Do you want more, Dean?” There was a quiver in Cas’ voice and Dean could tell he was just as desperate to feel that beautiful cock hilted all the way. His fingers tightened around Dean’s hipbones and the thumbs dug in just a bit, widening Dean around the head of Cas’ dick. “I asked you a question, Dean,” Cas lightly scolded. “Tell me, do you want more?”

Dean struggled to swallow in his haste to grunt out a muffled and needy “yes, damn it!”

With two pumps, Cas was seated all the way inside and they both froze for a moment as the sensations rippled between them. Dean could hear Cas trying to keep his breathing even, fighting for the control they were both losing. Dean could barely stand it when Castiel hunched over him, bringing himself flush with Dean’s back. The heat was heady and Dean’s elbows almost gave out when Cas swiveled his hips once, twice, and brought his lips to Dean’s ear.

“Dean, you are incredible. Absolutely incredible.” He gave Dean’s earlobe a few sharp nips and rutted into him slowly and deeply a handful of times before he rose again and the only tangent point between them was their hips. Castiel settled his hands around Dean’s waist once more and then began a steady rhythm of rocking and thrusting.

The drag of Cas’ cock against his sweet spot, the push-pull of it through his tight ring left Dean thrumming with need. Cas pulled Dean’s pelvis back to meet his every thrust and they were losing it, their tandem movements becoming erratic and mindless. It was then Cas tilted his hips just right and nailed Dean’s prostate every time, dead on. Dean could hear his smirk when he spoke, even through his own floundering arousal.

“Ah-ah, Dean, don’t come yet. Not until I say you can.” The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Dean. The prone man’s thoughts fluttered helplessly from corner to corner of his mind trying to come up with something to keep him distracted long enough to hold out, to be a good boy for Cas. His thoughts skittered like marbles on glass, unable to focus on anything but the spikes of pleasure Cas drove into him as the other man increased his pace. Cas was close, Dean could feel it; he was teetering over the precipice too.

It was then one of Cas’ sneaky hands snaked down to cup Dean. The hunter nearly bucked Cas off of him, and it was only by a slightly wider margin the he managed not to come. Cas thurst harder, more deliberately, shuttling Dean back and forth between cock and hand.

“I’m going to come, honey,” he rasped. “We’re going to come together, okay?”

Dean’s nod was lost in their frantic movements. Castiel pulled in long, firm strokes that matched his deep thrusts, and this was it, they were in the home stretch.

“Now, Dean!” Cas cried as he held himself inside at the deepest part of his arc. At the same time he tugged Dean’s cock almost painfully and it was that bite of pain that pushed Dean over the edge. Colors exploded behind his eyes and he let out a lungful of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His elbows gave out and his shoulders hit the mattress as his bones liquefied. Cas wasn’t far behind him, collapsing on top of him while his cock twitched and jerked inside Dean in the death throes of his orgasm.

They lied together like that in an exhausted heap for a few long moments while they caught their breath, before Cas rallied and rolled onto his side, slipping out of Dean. He nudged the other man gently onto his side and curled up behind him, trailing his fingers down Dean’s arms before lacing their digits together. Dean huffed his amusement as he realized he still had a mouthful of tie. He disentangled his hand, gingerly pulled the cloth from his mouth, and spat delicately with dramatic humor before finding Cas’ hand once more.

“We gotta invest in a gag, Cas. One of these days you’re going to make me bite clean through that tie.”

Cas hummed his agreement, nosing at Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, you’re right. Though I can’t decide whether you’d look better in red or black.”


End file.
